


Custody over the bug

by Givingitatry



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Biodad Bruce Wayne, Bruce wants Custody, Custody Battle, F/M, Ladybug must convince Bruce that Paris is to dangerous for Bats or League to enter, Marinette must convince Bruce Paris is safe for her to stay, More stress for Marinette, Post Reveal, Secret Relationship, more to be posted later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Givingitatry/pseuds/Givingitatry
Summary: After Marrinette takes a DNA and Ancestry test for her science classes newest Genealogy project, Marinette finds her already highpacked and stressful life pushed even further as she discovers that she was adopted at birth after her Biomother's tragic passing and that her Bio father is a Billionaire from Gotham with a strong desire to gain custody of her using both Legal or illegal ways if necessary. Will Mari be able to keep her secrets secret as Bruce Wayne enters her life and will she be able to convince him not to inform Batman of the Heroes and villains in Paris? We will see
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 328
Kudos: 793





	1. The realization

**Author's Note:**

> Episode may be used but will be altered in certain ways, Adrian and Marinette found out each others identities after Vulpina and are secretly dating while continuing the love square in the publics eye, Open for suggestions on things to add. Happy biodad Bruce Wayne Month every one XP
> 
> Thanks go out to thecommonperson for beta reading and editing and TheCuriousCat for beta reading

Ladybug sat quietly on top of the Eiffel Tower. She looked at the large envelope in her hands that would change her world in one day faster than becoming Ladybug a year prior, when she found the pair of earrings in her room and met her dearest guide, Tikki, and her flirty partner Chat Noire. Shocked her more speechless, then she was right after the fight with Vulpina. When she beat Chat back into Adrien's bathroom mere moments before, Chat jumped in through the window, and she soon had Adrien. The boy she had been crushing on and was willing to give her earrings up for just moments before was in her arms was now standing in Chat's place frozen in shock as much as she was.

Though those moments were rough at first and getting harder with each trial, she found them to be blessings as those life-altering moments had brought the two Heroes closer than ever. Marinette soon revealed herself to him as well as confessed that he was the boy she was rejecting him for. The two quickly began dating in secret as to not give Hawkmoth an upper hand by using their love for each other against them. Plus, they didn't want to anger Adrien's father by decreasing the value of his son's worth by taking off the market.

And now this news she received from the school's project changed the loving couple she believed were here family to strangers. This news brought her even more pain to her broken heart than when earlier she had seen the Guardian: her master, teacher, and Grandpa figure lose his memories. Everything he had experienced since he had become the Guardian was gone in a snap as soon as he surrendered ownership of the Miraculous. This made her the new Guardian. 

She had to free the Miraculous that she had doled out from the Akumatized heroes that had fallen one by one fell into Hawkmoths traps. She was overwhelmed with guilt at the sight of those she had trusted with the Miraculous turn on her. It wasn't until her precious Kitten talked her out of her grief and helped her reclaim victory in the biggest fight they had with the Villain yet.

But of all the things she faced as Ladybug, none felt as dire as the results of the DNA Test and Family tree information she held in her hand. She was so overcome with emotions she feared a butterfly would show at any moment. But when she heard the thump of hard boots behind her and the purring sound that could only come from her precious Prince, her heart swelled with joy.

"Good Evening, my Lady, I must say the evening is stunning but it fails to compare to your lovely visage. A Purrfect way to end to a- Maribug, what is wrong?" Chat said, dropping the rose in his hand as he went to comfort his crying girlfriend. She latched onto him tightly with tears quickly wetting the leather of his suit. 

"M..My prince," Marinette said, trembling as she rubs her face on his comforting shoulders. "I..got the tests back this morning for last week's Geneology project," she said, gripping his arms tightly. "My parents..my Aunt and Uncle, actually... They have been keeping a big secret from me...I" she lets out a pained gasp. "I was adopted at birth, and my Biological mother is dead."

Meanwhile, in Gotham:

Tim Drake just gulped down the last bit of coffee as the rest of his family were getting back from patrol. The young insomniac was supposed to be off today to catch up on sleep for the first night in five days. And that was the plan. Until he got an alert on his phone, that specific alert signified that a possible family member had been found.

The Adopted Wayne sat down to take a look at it. His mouth fell open, and he rushed to look at it again and again. He ended up scanning the file three more times as he could barely believe what he found. If he had seen this girl on the street, he would've thought Bruce had adopted another kid. He looked at the young French teen's picture and her familiar blue eyes that stared back at him as he smiled before making another batch of coffee. " Well, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne," he says, pulling out his laptop, "it looks like I got some research to do on you, little Sis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need help with a Name for Marinette's Natural mother and maybe a backstory for her like an occupation or hobby/ reason to be in Gotham if anyone wants to share ideas


	2. Mei Xingjuan Cheng

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari tells chat about her parents confession on her mother and The bats come home to some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thanks to my Beta readers TheCommonPerson, and A curious cat as well as all of you that took the time to read this and give Kudos and Ideas, I really appreciate it  
> Also if anyone can help me with what ages the Waynes should be I would be very appreciative. I want Damian to be a little younger then Marinette

Adrien sat silently on the tower with his precious partner and girlfriend leaning on his shoulder. Letting her grieve all that as happened that day. Letting it out of her system. He kept an eye out for any butterflies, even though he knew Hawkmoth would still be recovering from the fight earlier that day.  
Two weeks ago, their Science Teacher made all of them sign up to a Genealogy website and mail out saliva samples, so they could find out their ancestry and what nationalities they inherited. But, he had no idea it would have uncovered such painful secrets or the news that her adopted parents felt she was not ready to find out about. He knew they loved her and believed she still loved them. But, this is a lot for her to take in.  
They both knew from having to keep their hero identities secret, that this kind of thing must not have been easy to keep from her. After about ten minutes of silence, Marinette's breathing finally began to lighten as she tried to explain.

Flashback:

Marinette had just finished cleaning up the picnic with her classmates. She let out a sigh of relief after all that had happened today, it at least seemed the universe would allow her to end this traumatic day on a good note. Alya was still talking about how proud she was of her for finding the courage to kiss Adrian on the cheek and speak clearly to him even though it cost a whole plate of food to do so. Mari could only giggle to herself if Alya only new how bold she was with Adrian when no one was watching.

As the day was coming to a close, she waved her friends off and headed home. As Marinette walked away, she began to think about what today's battle had cost her and what new responsibilities would fall on her plate. When she stepped into her parent's bakery, she saw that they were closing shop early and looking at her with a mix of worry, fear, and what seemed like a bit of hurt.  
"M..Momma...Pappa, what's wrong?" She asked as her father pointed at the chair at the center of the store. She sat down and watched him bring out a package, it had the Genealogy test Logo plastered onto it. She let out a sigh, wondering why they seemed so worried about something like that.

"Marinette," came her father's concerned voice as he placed the box down in front of her on the dining table. Her mother stood still beside him with a pained look on her face, almost as if she was holding back tears. "Is there a reason you decided to take this DNA test and keep it a secret from us?" He finished in a soft groggy voice like he was finding it hard to get out.

Marinette tightly gripped her pastel pink pants legs, feeling the fabric lift slightly and scrunch up in her hands. She looked down at the floor. "It was a special assignment for science class. Everyone was instructed to complete it, a..and I just thought it would just tell me things about our family that I already knew. You both had been so honest and open about all our closest relatives. I didn't think it was a big deal." She looked up and realized she must have said something horribly wrong. Her mom suddenly burst into tears and her father quickly holding her tight, and the young teen promptly ran up to them and hugged them tightly. "Mamman w..what's wrong? I..I'm sorry if..if this test is really upsetting for you both. I can talk to M. Mandelieve tomorrow about possibly doing something else instead," she said instinctively, keeping watch for butterflies.

After several moments her mother seemed to calm down, and the three slowly broke apart and sat down at the table. Silence permeated the air before her mother slowly spoke. "M..Marinette, you know we both love you, right?" She asked with tears still threatening to escape her red eyes.

"Of course, Maman, but what is this all about?" She questioned as her stomach began to tighten. She had a bad feeling about this"

Her mother let out a sigh before speaking again, "you already know and met my Uncle, Shifu Cheng, when he was on the cooking competition." She said as Marinette nodded and waited for her to continue. Her Maman began fiddling with her fingers on the table, with her eyes looking straight down, avoiding eye contact with her daughter. "W-well, this is not how we wanted to tell you this, but it is about time you learned about My Sister, Mei Xingjuan Cheng."

Marinette's mouth dropped with her eyes wide open "you have a sister? I have an Aunt? Why didn't you tell me this sooner...can I meet her?" she asked rapidly. One question after another until Sabine moved her hand up to stop her "yes Mari, you have a very proud Aunt that loves you, more than anything in this world. And I had a sister that was very dear to me, and the day we lost her was one of the worst days of my life," Sabine said, wiping some fresh tears from her eyes.  
Marinette's former excitement quickly drained. "B-but if my Aunt died and I never met her, how could she be proud of me?" she asked as something told her something in her life was about to change drastically.

Sabine took one final sigh before lifting her head up to look at her beloved daughter. "Your Aunt has loved you from the moment she took you in and adopted you into our home, my sweet child. She is so very proud of you," tears fell from her cheeks as Tom gripped her shoulders gently, "and your mother would have been so proud of the young girl you have become."

Marinette froze. Everything seemed to stand still except for her shaking fingers. She could feel hot tears start to drip onto her cheek 'this can't be happening,' she thought. She couldn't speak or move any part of her body, but she could see that her parents were trying to tell her something, but she couldn't hear anything above the ringing in her ears. She suddenly stood up while shaking her head "no, this, this can't be happening," she screamed as her tears covered her vision as she soon felt the warm bodies embrace her. She still thought of them as her parents as years of the comfort, love, and patience they have shown her all her life had easily rewarded them the title in her mind over anything a piece of paper. She held onto both of them tightly as they spent the next half hour, crying in each other's arms.

End flashback:  
Marinette just sat there in Chat's arms as she finished telling him what her parents told her about her birth mother, how she went to a city in America called Gotham. She had a strong love of designing just like Marinette and was hoping to start her own business in fashion by mixing the Western and Eastern Asian style designs. In the hopes of taking the good qualities of both styles and making them into one outstanding style that could be sold and used at events in any country.  
Sabine explained to her how her mother was also working as a head secretary for a big celebrity Business Man named Bruce Wayne. And from the few times, Sabine was able to have conversations with Mei on the phone. She seemed to have a lot of respect and admiration for the man.

It took Mei about two months after coming to Gotham before her designs started to take off. Sabine remembered receiving a beautiful Necklace from her sister, who had the short name and Logo of the new brand hidden in the necklace's side. The Logo was a small Ladybug about to take flight with the name of the brand being Coccinelle. Mei decided to choose the French name to celebrate her sister's engagement with her new French husband, Tom. Along with the necklace, Sabine found an envelope that, upon opening, discovered her sister's ultrasound picture.

Marinette told Chat how she listened to her mother talk about how they were going to have another little bundle of joy in the family. And even though Mei never spoke about who the father was or if he was in the picture, the two sisters promised that after the course was finished in about a year, she would be moving to France to set up shop in European soil. She would make sure Sabine had plenty of chances to see her young niece grow and learn how to bake as well as design for the family businesses.  
Marinette gripped Adrien harder when she got to the part where her mother could barely speak as she attempted to explain the day she got a phone call from Gotham PD and how she learned that her sister was caught up in a horrible explosion during one of Joker's attempts to lure out batman, how Tom had to drag her off the floor after she fell to her knees after the news, and how dark her life felt after. Fearing everything she had of her sister was gone until the man she believed to be named Commissioner Gorden told her that though born real early and in critical condition, doctors were able to save her sister's daughter. And with no knowledge of who the father could be, he asked the bakers if the child managed to survive this, would they be willing to adopt her.

Sabine told her that they agreed in a heartbeat and immediately researched and filed every bit of paperwork they could. Bringing her home as their adoptive daughter.  
Through the years, they had tried many times to tell her. But they couldn't find it in themselves to explain her tragic beginnings or relive her mother's tragic end.

As Marinette finished repeating her parents' story, she looked up at her boyfriend's concerned eyes "t-they tell me I am so much like my mother, t-that I am just as caring and supportive of others as she was." She gently pulled out a necklace from her yoyo "this was the first necklace style that my mother started to sell in Gotham while she was alive." She said while looking at it. Seeing that the metal had dimmed through the ages, she could also see how much thought and effort went into designing it. "Who would have thought the Wayne Foundations lead Jewelry design branch started off from the person that brought me into this world?"

Adrien just stared at the necklace as he too recognized the logo as it was a brand rarely displayed in public for its rarity and value. "Maribug, I am so sorry," he said, stroking her hair and looking at her family true information. "Have you thought about looking up your father's side of the family?" he asked before falling back as Ladybug jumped up as if he was one fire.  
"Are you insane?" She yelled, looking at him as if he kicked a puppy, "did you not see who it states my biofather is? There's no way I can get them involved in my life right now."

Chat looked at her, confused before taking a better look at the documents, and let out a gasp. "No way you're a Wayne?" He quickly said before staring up at her, "why is it such a bad thing to let them know you're his daughter? You already have enough celebrity contact to show you're not trying to leach off his success, and he has such a big family of support that can he-"  
"No, Chat, I can't. If they knew I existed, they will want to meet me, which means I would be expected to leave Paris. And without a Ladybug, Paris would fall. I could if I found a way to sneak away for a long enough time and use Kalki to teleport back and forth. But who knows how long a battle will last? How much time I'll have before they start to look for me?" She says while taking a breath, "or they will come here to Paris and attract the Media to me, you remember how hard it was to escape the press when they caught us trying to sneak out to the movies. How much harder will it be to escape them when they know I am a billionaires daughter? Not to mention what would happen if an Akuma attacked in front of them. How would I convince them not to get the bats involved?" She sighs as she finishes.

Adrien listened to her explain why she didn't want her father's family to know she existed, and though he knew the importance of family, he also knew what it felt like to have absentee parents. He understood her fears.  
He knew that both Ladybug and Master Fu had dreaded having the Hawkmoth crisis leak out of Paris into the rest of the world. It could lead to other organizations or old enemies coming into Paris in search of the miraculous, to claim for their own purposes. But their greatest fear was the possibility of another superhero being Akumatized if the League decided to get involved and lost control of their emotions.

"I understand, My lady, I just thought you might have been curious about your family tree's other side." He stated as she sighed at him.  
"My parents are still two loving bakers that took me in and raised me on their relatives' behalf. Though I am sure my father would have taken me in and raised and loved me, I will not throw away everything Tom and Sabine invested into me just because some paper draws me on his branch and farther from theirs." She said, smiling at her home and bakery, "And besides, I rather meet my paternal family when Hawkmoth is finished. Then I can meet them as equals, with my own successful business, and on my terms. Oh, and not as a starting designer, looking like I need assistance," she finished as they smiled at each other.  
Chat laughed, "Good to hear bugaboo, but it is getting late, so we better call it a night." He swung out his baton, meeting her smile with a toothy grin of his own before she runs up and kisses him passionately on the lips.  
"Thank you, Chaton. I will see you on Monday."  
Chat nods, "it's a date." They both leap off the tower and call an end to the day. Unaware that on the other side of the world, a family of bats would be returning to a mansion, meeting a very sleep deprived but hyperactive man. Who was supposed to be asleep, but instead, they found him sitting in the living room center with a laptop filled with tabs and a massive smile on his face. With his tired but smug eyes set on Bruce, he pulls up the picture that started the whole search, "Father, it is a girl!"


	3. Missing Wayne found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim shows what he discovered, Bruce makes plans, and Jason tweets

Bruce Wayne was not a man that was easily caught off guard. After watching his parents be murdered, going around the world to train in hundreds of different fighting styles, and sharpening his detective skills, all that had left him ready and willing to expect anything.

From seeing a young boy have the guts to steal tires from the batmobile, to see Aliens and metahumans use special powers to cause or fight crime. A young child that could hack into his files and discover his identity that top paid FBI and CIA agents were not able to crack. As well as a biological son raised to kill, be killed by a clone made by his mother only to come back from the dead due to his actions.

All that being said, the aging man was not prepared to find out he had a daughter. To see his adopted son, that was supposed to be asleep, waiting for all of them to return with his laptop in his hands and a wicked grin on his face. Holding a picture of a young smiling girl with blue eyes and dark black hair that looked strikingly familiar to him. Tim's words ringing in his head, "father, It is a girl."

Bruce stood there with his eyes wide and mouth open, but no words could come out. It was Damian, the true heir and thought-to-be only blood-related son of Bruce to step in for him. The young lad began to scold the older bird "we told you to take this night off of patrol to sleep and get replenished for Charity Gala coming up in a week Drake," he said lowly. "Not to search social media for potential sisters to encourage father's adoption addiction," he crossed his arms as he looked down on the older insomniac.

Dick was on the phone with his wife, promising to be home soon as he gave his daughter a bedtime story. Steph and Cass began to start a conversation with each other to drown out the rambling arguments that they sure were coming before Tim began to speak.

"Actually, Damian, I didn't search. This precious new sister of ours was brought to my attention through the courtesy of one of my alert systems. Supplying me with the information that this fourteen-year-old French teen you see on the screen before you is Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The biological daughter of Gotham cities late great Jewelry designer Mei Xingjuan Cheng. With the collaborated help of our very own father, Bruce Wayne," he said as he scrolled down to show the DNA test and family tree alignments.

The room fell silent save for the sound of Dicks phone hitting the wooden tile floor, as all eyes were on the Monitor. Tim could see Cassandra and Steph stop their conversation and turn to the screen while their hands went to their respective Jewelry. Bruce had given them when joining the family as Damian glared at the screen with his hand twitching for his katana, wanting to attack something. No one noticed Jason snapping a picture and typing on his phone.

Bruce stood frozen, turning pale as he realized why the young teen looked so familiar. She was the spitting image of a younger Mei. He remembered Mei as one of the most dedicated, loyal, and respected secretaries he had a pleasure to hire and work with. Looking at the person he now knows to be his teen daughter, he is quickly bombarded with memories of her mother. How she would always push away his advances and wake him up when he would fall asleep in his office after a usual bad night on patrol. She would make sure he goes to whatever meeting he had to attend, and had the papers he needed to sign on hand.

How he finally won her over at a night at a bar to celebrate her design business taking off in purchases. He bought her rounds of alcohol to celebrate, which led to her agreeing to spend the night at Wayne's manner. He remembered how afterward, she became a little quieter around him, but that soon turned into becoming distant. She would come into work with heavier sets of clothing or wearing sweaters and sweatpants instead of her normal high-fashion attire. He now understands why she was taking so much effort to cover herself off. And, finally, he remembers the night he heard the explosions go off and the Jokers loud, obnoxious laughter fills the cold night air. As he began to fight off his goons and put out some of the fire as he overheard the names of the residents living at the apartment, he remembers Mei was on the list, and then, he remembers him hitting Joker extra hard that day.

"Her mother gave birth too early," he stated at Tim knowing the time between the night he was with her and the night she died. "How could the child survive?" The billionaire felt his arms shaking as he realized he had fathered another child into the world that went years without being in their life.

Selina quickly grabbed onto his shoulders to calm him down, as his children seemed to be getting over the initial shock. They all wanted to know more about the missing Wayne daughter. Tim began to speak just as Alfred stood up at the end of the door to notify him he had ten minutes left before he had to go to bed before the butler would bring out the tranquilizers. The butler only lets them stay up later than normal because of his desire to learn more of his secret granddaughter too.

Tim nodded at his grandfather, before scrolling past his sister's picture, the matching DNA sample, and family tree data. He began to search further on what he found through social media accounts.

"Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he started before chuckling "well until we properly file her paperwork, that is," he said as a few Wayne heads could be seen nodding before her went on. "She will be turning 15 soon and already has been making a bit of a name for herself as she has been noticed by not only Gabriel Agreste, one of Paris's most famous designers. But also New Yorks Style Queen herself Audrey Bourgeois, for designing a single contest-winning hat they both gave high compliments for, as well as having the Agreste heir showing it off on the catwalk." Tim showed them the pictures of a blond teen showing off the hat to the cameras and both designers holding it with a nervous Marinette staring up at them.

"Not only that," he started showing a picture of Jagged Stone's newest album, him wearing his Eiffle Tower sunglasses, as well as a picture of the girl and two bakers next to the rockstar with a tv title under them. "But, Marinette is responsible for making both items you see on the screen for the one and Only Jagged stone as well as being in a TV show program with him in their house," Tim said excitedly as his brothers Jason and Dick gasped the same way he did when he discovered this revelation. He was kicking himself for not noticing her sooner, as he followed Jagged's social Media account for years and didn't recognize the young teen in the background having some Wayne features until now. He moved on quickly to hide his own shame.

Clicking on the next tab, there was a Music video playing with the Gothamite Parisian girl dancing with friends wearing a black eye mask next to a blue-haired boy and the Agreste heir who was wearing a red eye mask with black dots around it. Clara Nightingale was singing a song in the background. Tim noticed Bruce and Jason both cringing at seeing her in the mask as he realized they had the painful thought of another daughter joining the families' more dangerous side of the business.

"Marinette and her friends managed to be in a music video with Clara Nightingale after the video's original plan was scrapped due to some technical issues. Though, our missing star was also set to be in that as well," he stated, scrolling down to a picture of her in a Ladybug style skin-tight suit. Tim could tell from his father's expression that it was not in his taste to see on her again. But, Selina let out a small giggle seeing her future stepdaughter next to the boy in a leather catsuit, wondering if that is a genetic kink she shares with her father. "From what I was able to dig up the video was to honor two Paris' child show Hero's Ladybug and Chat Noire that go around and help fight depression and negative emotions and keeps kids staying happy and positive," he said as the blog site he found all this on was so ridiculous, it had to be some child made up broadcasting page to help kids with everyday emotions.

Alfred let out a cough pointing at his watch to show Tim to wrap it up soon. As he nodded with a tired smile, he clicked one more tab. Going back to the Agreste boy wearing the hat on stage, but in this one, Marinette is seen on the picture with the green-eyed blonde winking at her while making a pose with a giant ear to ear smile as her face is bright red. "Last but not least as it seems to be the biggest thing that pops up for her on searches is the conspiracies of this little bakers daughter being in a secret love romance with Paris's sunshine model Adrien Agreste." He finishes before scrolling to a video of Jagged exposing her room with all her Adrien pictures on taped to the wall with heart stickers and how ashamed she looked when begging them to get out of the room. After the video was over, he scrolled down to news articles titled 'Agreste Heir's secret girlfriend spotted" with pictures of her running around Paris with Adrien in only her pajama's and at one point in a theater with goggles and a towel over her head trying to disguise her self.

`Tim finished there and left the screen on a picture of her with a loving smile staring at the camera that was taking the shot as he watched his family talking over themselves until bruce silenced them with a loud cough.

"Thank you, Tim, for bringing this to our attention," Bruce said with his eyes still glued to the screen. "I want you to get some sleep now, but after ten hours of non-optional sleep, you will be given the rest of tomorrow to join Oracle in researching Gotham PD as to why I was uninformed of my own daughter's birth, as well as who has custody of her." He continued "what courts we must visit and what papers we need to sign to get my Name onto her birth certificate and to be notified of in case of emergencies. As well as more info on the Agreste boy, whether the relationship is true or false, I will not let this conspiracy continue until I know this boy can be trusted and with the fame, she is already gaining. It is only a matter of time now until someone else finds out she is my daughter, and when that happens, I want her here where I know she can be safe and protected," he stated as he looked at his two eldest sons.

"Dick, I want you to take Jason and your family to Paris" Bruce ordered. "Being the calmest of all of us, you will be the best bet of convincing her that it will be safer with us when the story eventually gets out. Plus, it will let Mar-i get to see more of Earth's beautiful places" he states as his eldest agrees already calling Starfire with the news.

"Jason I want you to go there to check the local crime situation as well as being an undercover guard for her as she goes about her day. Report on the security systems and protocols her guardians are using right now to keep her safe" he finishes as his sons nod. They all begin to walk out with most going to their rooms but Damian going back to the cave to carve up some training dummies as Bruce takes custody of Tim's laptop to look over the details some more as Selina follows along. Nobody realizing their phones going off as Jason hits post on his newest tweet.

@Jason Todd:  
Paris France here I come, taking a trip to see some sites, Have a serious shovel talk with a certain model boy about properly hiding his relationship with my newly discovered younger sister, and oh yes going to meet the newest discovered Wayne child! #Demonspawnnolongersolebloodheir #Demainnolongeroldestbloodheir #sheissotinyoncamera #littleParispixiepop #Coccinelledesignsyourheirhasbeenfound #Blondebetterwatchie


	4. Chapter 4 of Butterflies and first impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette day hasn't started well, some special people arrive, Misunderstandings abound, a butterfly is found, and Marinettes best Aunt Achievement is unlocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: contains Name calling, misunderstandings, profiling, and painful forced akumatization attempt of young Victim. Read safely.
> 
> Also still looking for ideas on secret dating identity names and outfits

Chapter 4  
Monday Afternoon in Paris

Lunchtime was just starting, and Marinette could not wait to get home and talk to her precious kitty on the phone about what they were going to do about the nightmare, which had been the last few hours of her life.

This morning has not been going well for her. She woke up late again, as she had been unable to sleep the night before. When she woke up, she tried to find out more about the new Kwamis in her care: what they eat and how best to obtain and explain her sudden food cravings. For all of these new items she required, the sensation of fear and dread grew. She felt as though something was about to happen that would have a massive impact on her and the ones around her. The waves of terror would not leave her mind.

To make matters worse, upon making it into class, she found that Alya and Nino were sitting together, and Adrian gave her a guilty, apologetic smile. She walked up thinking this was just another one of Alya's attempts of matchmaking.

Letting out a quick sigh, Marinette began thanking Alya for making it so she could sit with Adrian for the day. But she was promptly corrected and found out that her class decided to switch her out of her seat to sit in the back so that Lila could sit in the front. Upon spending the rest of the class seeing Lila next to Adrian telling her stories and touching him in ways, Mari could tell he did not feel comfortable with. She was ready to shout in anger, but instead, her hands found their way to her precious new necklace made by her late mother, and she managed to calm down. Doing her best to ignore the lying Vixen sitting below her for the remainder of class before the lunch bell would ring, unaware of the purple butterfly fluttering away.

Upon leaving class and exiting the school, the class rep could hear her friends flocking around the Italian sausage, as they headed for the cafeteria with a new lie in store. Marinette just rolled her eyes and headed home, wishing now more than ever that she went with her original plan to tell Alya as Ladybug her story on Lila. How the sausage was not telling the truth, but at the time it happened, she and Adrien were busy with dealing with their newly discovered identities and crushes on each other. Pairing that with finding out Adrien's father had the miraculous book, discovering Master Fu, and discussing how they would secretly date had left so much on her mind. Lila's sudden absence made it seem no longer necessary.

As she passed a local park near her house, she let out another long sigh. She wanted to discuss the situation with her kitty so bad. She was pulled from her thoughts when suddenly she heard a scream. Looking around, she saw a group of mothers running out of the park with children in hand, yelling out warnings of an Akuma in the park. Marinette turned away from them and searched for the said Akuma when she saw a young black haired girl on her knees, crying. She also noticed a group of people running up to the little girl with concern and anger in their eyes.

Marinette stepped closer to the group to see what was going on, and to attempt to settle the issue before an Akuma really did appear. Once she noticed that the young girl had an orangeish skin tone, she realized that she was seeing her first-ever Tamaranian. The woman consoling the toddler was certainly her mother. She watched the woman wrap her arms around the crying girl. The bawling child's skin was a tad bit lighter than her mother's, and it made Marinette realize the child was a mix between human and alien.

Metas and supernatural beings have been highly urged to stay away from Paris. Because of this, the other mothers must have confused the little girl for Akuma victim, unintentionally upsetting the child.

Marinette had a basic understanding of English, but she was far from an expert. Her fluency had certainly increased due to her customers on the MDC website, mostly using English, but she was still a far cry from a native.

She worked up the courage to go up to the group of easily recognizable tourists. Her eyes widened in fear as the mother suddenly pointed up at the air at a vibrant purple butterfly fluttering closer. Marinette saw exactly what she feared as the purple butterfly began to fly down towards the still upset young girl who was now holding her hand out in hopes of touching the pretty butterfly.

Fighting Akumatized children always left Marinette feeling guilty and disgusted. But, the thought of having to fight a child that possibly had powers and super strength was terrifying. In hopes of avoiding a worst-case scenario battle, one that Master Fu had feared, Marinette ran at the small group screaming rapidly in her best English.

"Akuma! Don't let her touch it!" She frantically screamed at the man she had assumed to be the father. He looked at her in shock and then anger, for some reason before his focus went back on the child. Marinette's eyes widened as butterfly merged into the flower bracelet on the child's arm and the butterfly symbol appeared on her face.

Dicks pov:  
Dick and his family had just landed in Paris, and his first impressions of the City of love was turning sour.

Upon leaving the plane with his wife and 5-year-old daughter Mar'i, two security members pulled his family aside to explain some of Paris' protocols. They gave one more concerned look at his family before explaining to him that it would be best to avoid visiting the main parts of Paris, specifically the area his precious new sister lives in. Informing him that they needed to keep good emotions strong and do their best to circumvent negative emotions and firmly state that if they saw anything strange and unusual happenings in the city, not to inform any outside sources.

He pushed down the feeling of concern about their last comments. He just wanted to get the judgemental stares away from his two precious ladies. Dick agreed and walked his family out of the airport. Besides Jason, Kor'i, and his daughter, he was surprised that he was also accompanied by Lois Kent and Diana Prince.

Jason's unauthorized tweet set all Gothamites and Metropolis' natives into a frenzy. The news of the newest Wayne... which was supposed to be kept a secret... had got the interest of both the famous reporter that wanted to be the first one on the scene, Bruce had agreed to let her tag along on the condition she respects the young French girl's privacy. But with France's strict laws on photography and filming people without their consent, they weren't too worried, but Lois had promised to help teach Marinette how to handle the fame and press when she is discovered.

As the manager of Wayne's fashion and Jewelry line, Diana wanted to meet in person the inspiring designer and daughter of the woman that the line was founded off of. She was also the one responsible for the Coccinelle charity, which helped young students with talent and desire to achieve their dreams by funding their education and assisting in starting their businesses.

Arriving at the teen's Bakery and home, Dick realized that the girl should still be in school. After seeing the park across the street, I decided it would be best to go there and let Mar'i have some fun while the adults planned on how the introductions would go down.

Bruce had told Dick, he wanted him to convince Marinette to come to Gotham permanently. But since Dick had been adopted himself, like most of his siblings, knew that she would likely not wish to leave the comfort of Paris and her Aunt and Uncle. But he held out hope that he could convince her to allow short visits to Gotham to meet everyone and be apart of their family, or at least stay at the mansion until the media stops showing such a fuss about it.

As his contemplation was coming to an end, he began to hear screaming about something called an Akuma. He saw his sweet daughter on her knees, crying as his wife quickly ran over to comfort her in the confusion.

His daughter began sobbing, "I j-just wanted to walk over and play with the kids, and their mommies s-suddenly looked at me and ran away, calling me an Akuma and looking scared. What did I do wrong?"

Mar'i was sniffling as Dick clenched his fists tightly. Seeing his beloved daughter crying because of what other people had said adds to the fact that it was about how she looked. All he felt was rage. Kor'i suddenly pointed into the air, telling Mar'i to look at the beautiful butterfly coming their way. He looked as well and was amazed at the giant purple butterfly that stood out so much in the open wondering how it managed to survive this long with those colors as he smiled seeing that would make his daughter happy until he heard the voice of some one trying hard to speak english to them as his eyes shot open at the sight of the young girl that until now he only saw pictures of in Tim's report at he sent a proud smile at his young sister until he understood she was using the same word the women used to describe his daughter and telling them to get away from "it" and it caused anger in his heart that she appeared to be no different, that is until he heard his daughter and wife scream as he looked down and froze in fear as the butterfly touched his daughters flower necklace and suddenly merged into it as the necklace turned purple and a giant butterfly face appeared over his daughters face as she gave a look of possesion in her eyes though seemed to be fighting it as he just stood there in fear with the only thought in his head was 'what the hell just happened to my daughter?'

Mar'i's POV

Mar'i was so happy to get off the plane. She started to run around in circles needing to get rid of all the energy she had stored up from having to stay seated for a long flight. The five-year-old's bright green eyes trailed over the city, excited to meet new people and experience new things.

But what she was most excited about was that she was about to meet her newest Auntie. When her father told her the news about discovering a younger sister, the little girl almost put another hole in their house roof. She was just too excited and to contain herself, she assaulted her father with questions: How old is she, what does she look like, does she have any pets? After hearing that she lived in a bakery and loved to create clothing and jewelry, Mar'i couldn't wait to meet her. She wanted to try the delicious food and show her ability to make cute flower bracelets.

She walked with her parents, Uncle Jason, and Family friends to a park nearby as they awaited her Aunts return home from school. After quickly finishing another bracelet, she saw the adults in her group were busy in conversation. So she decided to go and try to make friends.

She saw a small group of kids her age playing on the swings nearby along with their parents. She quickly ran up to one of the boys and not noticing the fear taking over the kid's face nor realizing how strange this would be to the earthlings. She grabbed his face and gently moved closer to kiss him on the lips, activating her Tamaranian skill of learning languages through lip contact. She broke off and was about to introduce herself to them as the kid began crying and running to her mother, screaming that an Akuma kissed him. The other kids and parents started screaming Magic, kissing Akuma, and running in fear of her. She fell to her knees, her eyes tearing up in confusion and fear that she did something wrong. She felt her mother begin to hug her, and she tried to explain what happened.

Feeling her mother's hand rubbing circles on her back to comfort her helped a little as she kept sniffling. Wondering what she did wrong, and why people had to be so scared and mean at her. Her mother suddenly told her to look up as her teary eyes widened in excitement at the sight of the purple butterfly. It was flying over to her, and she lifted her hand up to it, so happy to see something so pretty wanting to land on her.

She didn't even hear the young woman calling at her to avoid it as it. It landed on her bracelet, and she suddenly gasped, seeing it disappear into her flowers. She felt pain as it did this, and she flung her arms to her head. It felt as though something was trying to control her as she began to hear a man's voice.

"Princess Kindness, you just wanted to make new friends and learn new things from those young children. But then, they and their mothers treated you so poorly, I can give you the power to change their manners and everyone else's too. All I ask of you is for you to get me the Miraculous from Ladybug and Chat Noir."

Mar'i listened to the voices request as she gripped her hair "m..my name is not Princess Kindness it is Mar'i Grayson. And it's never ok to use powers to force people to do things they don't want to or to steal something from someone else, you big meanie." She stammered as the voice kept trying to reason with her as she just shook her head.

"Fine. Just remember, Princess Kindness, that I offered you the easy way, but now we do it the hard way." She heard the voice say and was about to ask what he meant when she suddenly felt a wave of sudden pain enter her mind as she screamed and fell closer to the ground, trying to get these feelings out of her mind. "Get out of my head," Screaming in pain as she suddenly heard a new voice talk to her.

"H..hello sweety, can you understand me?"

Marinette POV

Marinette stopped in her tracks. She watched in horror as the small child got possessed by the Akuma. She had expected to hear a soft "yes Hawkmoth," and have the little girl's appearance change, then have to get away to find a place to transform before being hit by whatever powers she was given. But, what she didn't expect was the little girl to resist and rebuke the Villain. She stood in awe at how brave the toddler looked, shaking her head and refusing.

Marinette forgot to use the opportunity to sneak away, and she quickly regretted it as she suddenly saw the child scream in pain and fall to the ground begging for it to get out of her head. Marinette gripped her hands tightly and ran over to the woman holding the little girl. The other bystanders looked on at the scene in confusion and fear, but one woman that looked familiar, but she couldn't place from where. Then it clicked. She was from one of the news articles Alya showed her. The woman had her camera out and was filming. Marinette kneeled down to the girl placing a hand on her cheek "h..hello sweety, is their anyway you understand me?"

After a moment of wondering if she had heard her through the Akuma, the young girl nodded through closed teary eyes. "Y-yes, I c-can hear you," the child fought to be able to speak. Marinette sighed in relief as she gently took her hand with the dark purple bracelet on it.

"Good..good Honey, now can you try and answer some questions for me?" she asked as the child shook her head and blurted "I-it hurts."

"I know, sweetheart, but this will make the pain go away, I promise," Marinette soothed as the little girl nodded.

"Ok, Honey, can you tell me your name? What kind of hobbies do you like? What are the names of your family, and do you have any pets?" Marinette said to hopefully get things she enjoys in her mind so she could remove the bracelet without too much trouble.

"M-my name is Mar'i, I like to color, fly, make flower necklaces, and meet new people, I have a giant pet moth larvae named Silkie. I have a Mommy and Daddy, and I have my Uncles: Jayjay, Tim, and Damian, but everyone calls him Demonspawn. I have my Aunts Cassy and Stephenie, my Granpa Bruce and Grandma Selina, and my Aunt Mayinete that I am here to meet," she said, feeling joy well up inside of her.

Marinette smiled as her plan seemed to work, the bracelet's purple color began to dim as the child's excitement grew. She slowly began to slide it off her as she listened to what the child continued talking until her eyes shot in surprise and fear when the child got to her family. She quickly realized who this family was and why they were here. Still, she didn't have time to think about it as she saw how happy the child looked as she mentioned her name. She broke the flowers apart and watched them all fall the ground as the butterfly began to fly off again. The child fell into her mother's body, still trembling but free from Hawkmoths control. Marinette smiled, seeing the mother comforting her daughter now that the threat is over but noticed the two men's rage and the two women's shock as they kept looking at the butterfly. She knew she had to go stop it before it took ahold of someone else as she quickly got up and coughed to get their attention.

"I am sorry for not staying and explaining what happened, but I must leave and try to get ahold of Ladybug about the roaming Akuma. But, if you want to come to the bakery over there, around closing time, I can try and answer some questions," she said, feeling she would be talking to them soon anyways. Then she took off in a random direction and found a discrete place to transform after making sure she wasn't followed. She swung past them with a concerned smile before tracking down and purifying the Akuma. She then decided to transform in an empty alley and go back to school to eat, not wanting to risk bumping into them again so soon.

Dicks POV  
Dick ground his teeth against each other. He could feel the pain in his palms as his fists tightened roughly at the sight of his daughter resisting, fighting, and suffering at the hands of something he had no idea what to do about. Suddenly he heard the French teen's soft warming voice as she began to softly speak to Mar'i. He watched in awe as his sister gently questioned and comforted his daughter. He saw her break the bracelet and saw the purple butterfly float out of the damaged jewelry. While it once left him with a feeling of beauty and joy, it now made him feel nothing but terror and rage.

He was suddenly interrupted from his focus by his sister, stating she had to find someone who he recognized as the so-called tv hero his sister played as, for a music video. She ran off, leaving them all confused at what happened and comforting a trembling Mar'i until they suddenly saw a yoyo zip past and rap around a tree. A teenage girl wearing a suit that his sister had worn in a music video. The only difference was that this girl had a matching mask. She swung by with a smile and took off in the same direction as the butterfly. A moment later, a swarm of what looked like ladybugs flew quickly over his daughter, and she got up with a smile and waved at them as they suddenly disappeared.

Dick just stared at the sky in confusion. He felt Jason's hand on his shoulder. He looked at him with the same idea in both their heads, 'what the hell is happening in Paris? And why is a child taking it on alone?'

Lois Kent POV  
Lois Kent was excited. Bruce Wayne was known to grow his family through adopting a troubled teen every other year or so, and the news of his blood heir, Damian, was still a big deal in Gotham. But, not as much as the sudden attention the family got after the leaked twitter post on Jason Todd's account has caused the last few days. Somehow she managed to make a deal to get the scoop of the new Wayne child first.

As she sat on the park bench with her recorder out, ready to start a short interview with both Jason and Richard. Before they met their newest sister, the famous reporter was expecting a heartwarming story of an adopted child being introduced to her Biofathers children that Americans would sob and cry tears of joy for.

What she didn't expect was the horrific uncovering of Paris's hidden dangers. As Mr. Grayson's child suddenly screamed in pain after a butterfly possessed her body via her bracelet. Then, a young French teen suddenly appeared and comforted the little girl, before freeing her of the thing that brought her pain. But before Lois was able to interview her, she ran off, apparently to get a ladybug.

This all left her confused until the hero herself swung past in a suit that screamed Ladybug, before going in the direction the butterfly went. Seeing that her phone caught all of it on camera, the reporter knew she had a bigger story to report then the missing Wayne girl. More importantly, she had to have a phone call with her husband to find out why he or his League of heroes said nothing or did nothing about this.

Diana Prince POV  
The trip was supposed to be about recruiting for Bruce. Diana had come along to meet the inspiring designer in the making. Who happened to be the miracle daughter of the designer whose Jewelry line, Diana, had the honor of taking over after Bruce turned it into a charity.

She was here to encourage the girl to go to Gotham to be with her boss and fellow League member so that he could be there for his daughter. But after seeing the Grayson's young daughter be taken over by the butterfly and seeing the French Wayne in action, she could sense a familiar feeling coming from the young teen. A small tug that she hadn't felt since she was a child and her mother was both a Queen of Themescara and the holder of an old Magical relic called a Miraculous. The memory of her old friend and sitter Tiki was still present in her memories, and whose presence radiated on this girl. Which was proven more true to the Amazon as she saw the Scarab Holder swing past with a concerned smile to go after the butterfly. The same feeling came off of her as the teen that just left from the direction the hero came from.

She came to help out a friend gain custody of his daughter, but for the sake of her people and themyscira, who viewed the Scarab Holder as a priestess, she would have to find a way to get custody of her herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks every one for your Kudos likes and comments. this Fict is being written mostly on improve as I go so I will try posting as soon as I can but no set schedule as to when.


	5. setting things in motion Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just as a heads up this chapter was getting alittle long and stretched out in my opinion so the ending is not really much but I would have just kept going on for ever if I didn't stop somewhere and I wanted to get something out soon and hopefully have Marinette talk to the Waynes next chapter as I am still trying to figure out where I want this to go. so sorry if this one isn't as good as the others and I am also looking for a new beta reader if anyone interested. and ideas are welcome as well

Marinette got back to school with just enough time to purchase something from the cafeteria and eat as her mind just started to process what the little girl had said and who the two dark hair men in their twenties were to her as her mind went into damage control trying to figure out how she was going to handle Gotham's celebrity family being here and how to convince them not to inform Gotham's bat about Hawkmoth or anyone for that matter as she barely picked up the conversation between her classmates and the Sausage haired fox in the center of the room. 

"I can't believe you know the Wayne family and helped them discover the newest family member you have to let me join you when they meet!" Alya shouted as Marinette fully snapped out of her thoughts "wait what did you just say" Marinette questioned staring back at the crowd and Alya wondering if Lila was lying about a new member or if news already spread as Alya walked over to her with her phone already on a foreign news article of a tweet one of the adopted Wayne children posted talking about being in France for a bit to find the newest Wayne as Alya explained "Articles like this have been spreading of the American Billionare's family coming here to find the newest member and Lila told us she is the one that brought the poor orphan child to his attention." she stated as Lila cut in.

"Yes I have known the Waynes for years after volunteering for one of his many Charities and just three days ago I was Volunteering at a local Fostercare agency and met a young trouble girl that looked so much like the youngest Wayne waiting for a family to take her in and I asked Bruce to look into adopting her so now they are here to meet and take her home" Lila claimed with a big grin as everyone around just cheered her on except Marinette as she just stared frozen at the article and post as she quickly broke away and ran to the bathroom to collect her thoughts as Tikki came out of her purse slightly "Marinette it is ok, maybe they just want to meet with you" the little sprite claimed as her holder held her necklace in her shaking hands. 

"no Tikki," the panicking teen said drastically. "T..they found my DNA test..they know and one of them spilled my secret out onto the internet, it is only a matter of time before reporters from America come in search of the missing Wayne scoop and discover our villain problem just like my father's group did and they are going to be hard enough to convince them to keep Hawkmoth a secret" she explained before gasping and pulling her pigtails in frustration "I forgot to tell them not to tell others about the incident now it may be too late" she began ranting until the bathroom door squeaked open and Tikki flew into her purse.

Standing at the entrance of the bathroom was Lila with a look of concern on her face. "Marinette are you ok? you suddenly ran off after hearing about the new Wayne and I wanted to make sure you were ok, I know you don't seem to like me but I was hoping we could get a second chance at being friends and I may be able to let you meet Diana Prince, she is in charge of the. " Marinette stopped her right there not in any mental state to listen to another lie "I know who she is and I am certain you don't know her just like you didn't save Jagged Stones Kitten or introduced the new Wayne to her family and I will be willing to be your friend after you stop lying to everyone" Marinette finished hoping to be able to leave it at that as the Italian girl only smirked at her. 

"I only tell them what they want to hear and trust me when I say it is better that continue to lie positively and not negatively," she said before slow reaching over and grabbed the round Madalion on Marinette's necklace giving it a thorough look over before letting go "Just as easily as it was to get them to love me I can get them to hate you and isolate you from the whole class" she stated with a smile before leaning in and whispering in her ear "you seem a bit smarter then the rest of the class so I will give you the rest of the day to think about it but if you continue to be against me we will be at war, you will lose all your friends and Adrien will be all mine."

Lila finished before walking out of the room skipping along as if she didn't just threaten another student as Marinette just let out a sigh before walking out and heading for class.

Batcave:  
Tim was scrolling threw old records of Mei Xingjuan Cheng along with Oracle to find out why Bruce was not informed of his daughter upon her unfortunate passing as well as trying to find any legal loophole to get her name legally changed or to put allow Bruce to have any type of custody or emergency contact and control placed on her if need be.  
After sipping his second cup of coffee that hour, he let out a sigh seeing how determined the woman was to keep her child a secret as he discovered her last will demanding custody of the child be given to her sister and husband in the event she was unable to care for her herself, along with keeping the child's information and existence away from the media and any paternal members of her family, along with the burnt remains of her journals and diary's the investigators managed to recover from the blown-up room.

As he began to try and obtain any reason for the Jewelry designer's actions towards keeping Bruce out of the loop, Tim's phone began to ring notifying him of a new email sent to him as he quickly opened it up on the bat computer seeing it was from Jason.

Jason: In Paris now and you really messed up your research on Paris's "children's show heroes" replacement, the sh** is real and we got a fucking child in a skin-tight outfit fighting a madman using magic fucking butterflies to turn civilians into mind-controlled monsters, I know this sounds ridiculous but no it is not the Lazarus pit giving me allusions, I saw it happen, Dianna and Louis saw it with me and Dick and Star.. they had front seats of the thing trying to take over Mar-i... THIS F***** TARGETED MAR-I... THE COWARD PLANNED TO HIDE BEHIND A CHILD, HOW DID THIS FUCKING SHIT GET PASSED US FOR SO LONG"  
video link added

Tim read over the message repeatedly as he felt his body start to tremble as his mind went back to the videos he believed to be a class video project for young children and all the damage they showed as he thought to himself 'this can't be possible, the League would have been notified immediately if that was real, the satellite monitors would have picked up one of the events by now or at the very least tourists would have been talking' he disputed with himself as the mouse was placed on top of the link ready to open up whatever horror his family had a front view of as he clicked on it hoping to see Jason laughing mockingly at him only to instead bear witness to his young Niece screaming in pain gripping her arm tightly at a glowing purple object as his he could hear the sounds of the computer mouse in his hand cracking in his tight grip as his anger rushed through his body as he felt a tight hand on his shoulders as he realized the video attracted Barbara's attention as well as she watched next to him in tears at what they saw, their anger only loosening as they witnessed the French girl the recognized as the girl they had been nonstop researching on came in and saved Mar-i from the effects of what ever this thing was.

As the video shut off to the sight of a young girl in a ladybug style body suite and yoyo chasing off after the cursed insect, the two Gothamites already had their minds made up as they placed their former objective on hold and began to find out more about the Paris situation as well as prepare an emergency meeting for their family and the league.

Lois Kent POV:

Lois let out a sigh as she placed her hand on her forehead. She sat in a French news studio alongside the local reporter, Nadja Chamack, who seemed to have the most professional experience, besides the young student in charge of the lady blog, reporting on these so-called Akuma attacks as well as the heroes.

The metropolitan reporter busied herself by going over all the reported Akuma victims along with their fights. She could quickly tell that the heroes were not only young but also untrained. The battle with Riposte showcased their inexperience to an alarming degree.

She shook her head at the screen. A sigh escaped her lips before she could question the Parisian woman next to her. "They're obviously young teens lacking the proper training. Why hasn't the Paris leadership reached out to the League or other countries' heroes for help?" Her rising anger caused her body to shake. While, in the young heroes' defense, having witnessed many times the injuries and stress the duty puts on her husband, son, as well as her son's teammates, she couldn't imagine how these two have been handling it all alone.

Nadja simply let out a defeated sigh of understanding as she began to answer. "I understand what you are saying and being the mother of a daughter who has been a victim to this monster who still suffers nightmares from it, and being a victim myself. I agree that foreign aid from heroes such as Gotham's vigilantes' detectives could put an end to living in fear of negative emotions, which would be the quicker and safer option. And, I would fully support it," she said before taking a sip of her coffee before placing it back on the table. "that being said, the Akuma you are watching now was an experienced fencer that fell victim to Hawkmoth. As you can see, her experience made her more of a challenge for our heroes than the usual victims. For that reason alone, Ladybug had pleaded with the Mayor and every Parisian reporter and civilian to leave Hawkmoth in their hands and not leak it to outside sources. She fears that if a hero might fall prey to Hawkmoth's Akuma they would be too much a threat for them to handle," she finished pointing at the fight. "Imagine Superman giving in to anger and taken over by a Magic butterfly and having his weakness to Kryptonite removed before being used to defeat the two heroes he wished to aid."

Lois gripped the table tightly at the thought of Clark or Jon being used in such a way. She let out another sigh as the only thing she could really do now was get as much info as she could about the situation and the teens so she could give Clark and the League as much info as possible. So, they could develop a strategy on how to handle this now, since keeping it hidden is no longer an option with the Bat-family out for blood.

After school.  
Marinette let out a sigh as the final bell went off for the day as she picked up her things to begin her walk back to her house with Adrien standing right next to her waiting after he managed to convince their teacher to allow him to sit next to her and have Max take his place in helping Lila catch up as his Modeling schedule was too complex for him to keep her caught up with the class. Deciding to wait till the night's patrol to discuss what happened with Lila in the bathroom, she instead decided to lead her secret boyfriend to one of their most private places they discovered while seeking places to hide and transform for Akuma battles as she used this time to quickly take his lips and make out with him before he had to return home to his lonely Mansion and she had to go home and try to do damage control with the group waiting for her.

"I wish I could be there with you for emotional support but you know my father would not let me get away with getting behind schedule," Adrien said having returned to school after lunch finished and was informed by Mari about what happened at the park and what Wayne's experience with the Akuma could mean for them as of right now he could only think to do right now was to trust his Lady and do what he could do to support her in how all this would turn out.

Marinette shook her head with a sigh "it can't be helped as we can't give your father another excuse to take you out of school and with how the media still tends to keep an eye on us together after that Cinema date failure, I really don't want to catch their eyes while my rich biodad's kids are in town" she stated to him as she captured one more comforting kiss. Adrien smiled as he gently moved a strand of her hair back behind her ear as he nodded in agreement "then we will talk all about it tonight on patrol Mylady" he said as she giggled with a blush "sure thing my Prince" she countered before they broke off to head back to their separate homes and problems not noticing the tall man in a black bikers jacket and red helmet watching them from the rooftops above them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been debating on whether or not to have Marinette go to the Wayne Gala I mentioned earlier either with Adrien, Nadjia, Jagged, or invited by Diana wanting to get closer to her to at least train her in combat or assist in her new guardian roll and would like viewer incite if I should or should not take that approach


	6. setting things in motion Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plots are made, actions are explained, and Marinette begins her conversation with the Gothamites

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to everyone that sent comments and Kudos to this fict. but don't expect a third chapter so quickly just because two came out in one day my friends, I go back to work tomorrow.

Agreste Estate  
Gabriel Agreste stormed out of his office in a fit of rage, Twice in a row, he found two perfect candidates for his Akuma only for them to be foiled by interference or strong comforting emotions replacing the original negative emotions he desired as he walked out into the main lobby to look over the last picture made of Emily, Adrien, and him together as a family as he clenched his fist at how close he possibly was in obtaining the two items he desired to make his family whole again "just alittle longer my love, the bakers daughter is the key to bringing you back I just know it, I just have to find a way to get her to give into to her negative emotions and Ladybug won't stand a chance against the sheer force this Akuma will have" he finished speaking before turning to walk away to cool off his anger or plan his next Akuma as he heard the alarm system notify him of someone at the gate seeking entrance as Natalie turned on the security camera revealing the young girl he knew only under her Akuma name Vulpina.

Lila let out a small smile as she waved at the camera as it moved closer to her "Bonjour Mr. Agreste my name is Lila Rossi and I attend your son's school and was hoping I could get a moment of your time to talk about some of the influences poor Adrien has gotten himself tangled with if you don't mind?" the young Vixen said with a false look of concern in her voice.

Gabriel gave a small smirk at the young girl on the screen, he knew before she even spoke that she was trying to manipulate him through deception into striking a deal with him to get closer to his son, but seeing how Vulpina led him to what was his closes chance to obtaining his wish he figured that whether she came through on her part of the deal or not he would be certain to have a powerful akuma as a result. Looking over at Natalie he gave a small nod at her as she nodded back and opened the gate so the Italian girl could come in.

Jason's POV  
Jason had no intention of spying on his new sister, not yet at least, after watching his niece scream in pain from a purple freaking butterfly and hearing her explain that she heard the voice of a man in her head trying to convince her to do bad things and knowing from dealing with the effects of the Lazarus pit how mentally draining and traumatizing it could be there was no question that he was going to do everything in his power to find out more about this butterfly freak and take him down.

After digging in for some research, the trained vigilante deduced that besides a very pigeon obsessed man, most of the akuma victims just happened to be classmates of his young pigtailed sister.

in light of the finding, Jason decided to don on his suit and stake out what many of the locals in the city apparently called the Akuma class and he hid on the roof of a building close by where he could keep an eye out for the devilish insect and also see what makes this class such a target for this terrorist to go after each student.

as the school day came to a close Jason was preparing to leave and meet up with Dick at the bakery before noticing his sister leaving the school with the blond Model from the photos Tim shown everyone close behind her as he could not help but follow the young girl to make sure she was ok as he suddenly stopped with a smile upon seeing his sister and her lover making out in secret as he gently pressed record on his helmet so he could later have the french they were speaking could be translated by Tim at a later time as watching them break away and leave to their separate destinations made his desire to help their relationship together stay hidden if that is what she wished but not without having a long shovel talk with the pretty boy later.

As the two departed Jason decided to get changed back into his civilian clothes and meet back with his brother at the bakery so he could be properly introduced to his newest family members and maybe try out some new treats while at it.

Marinette's POV  
Upon making it back to the bakery, Marinette let out a small sigh as she was bracing herself for the long conversations that were bound to turn into arguments. Dealing with tourists affected in one way or another with an akuma attack was not new to her as Ladybug, though the conflicts involving children was always the hardest and most emotional on everyone involved.

Just as she was getting ready to open up the door to the bakery she was stopped by the calling of a familiar voice.

"Marinette your jealousy of Lila has gotten too far" the pigtailed teen heard as she turned around to see Alya marching up to her with anger in her eyes as she shook her head in disbelief "Alya this really isn't a good time to argue abo.." "No you listen here Marinette," the blogger said cutting her off "I know you didn't like seeing her getting so close with Adrien and her connections with such great people as the Waynes, Kents, and even Diana Prince herself but that is no reason to threaten her in the bathroom or to get Adrien to move up next to and away from Lila who needed his help getting caught back up in her notes," Alya screamed out getting the attention of everyone on the street 

"Lila has been nothing but nice and told us she even offered to show your designs and website to Mrs. Prince herself and you still held your petty jealousy of her over your chance to.." 

Alya was suddenly silenced by the sound of the bakery door slamming open and the young teen stood speechless as standing there in front of her was Lois Kent herself staring down at her with a look of anger and disappointment 

"So you are the famous Lady blogger?" she said as she gently took the hand of Marinette and led her to the door "go on in sweety, your family is waiting to talk to you." she said comfortably before staring back at the want to be reporter in front of her "I will handle this little mishap for you as I was planning on talking to Mrs. C'esaire any way though I wished to have a better first impression of her." the woman finished as Marinette walked inside leaving a distraught and frightened Alya behind hoping that something good would come out of this.

In the Bakery  
Marinette stepped inside her parent's bakery and was immediately tackled forcefully by a flying child as she quickly caught her breath and looked down at the little girl from before with tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Auntie Mariyette" the little girl cried out. "why was that lady being so mean to you?"

Marinette just smiled and stroked the young girl's hair "we are just having a disagreement right now about a certain classmate and Alya gets real defensive about what she believes in." she said in defense of her best friend as she looked around the room at the others watching her.

From what she could see her parents seemed to be behind the front desk looking at her with worry and fear obviously knowing who the people in the room were and why they were there as she felt her heart hurt for them as she noticed the young Tamaranian woman and her husband who she believed to be her fathers oldest adopted son Richard staring at her with a proud smile but also a concerned look as the final woman Mrs. Prince stood far off seeming to wait until after the others spoke before starting a conversation.

Gentley placing the little girl on the ground with a small smile Marinette patted her head and gently led her to her room where she put Frozen two on for her "I need to have an important talk with your parents right now so can I trust you to be a good girl in my room and while I am away?" Marinette asked as the child nodded "Yes Auntie I will be a good girl and after your done talking can we play together?" the little girl asked already showing off the infamous puppy dog eyes that Mari can never say no to even if she wasn't going to in the first place" Yes Mar-i I will be back in a bit" she said before heading back downstairs where her parents had temporary closed the bakery and were sitting in the living room with the child's parents, The other man with dark hair and a white streak at the end she believed to Jason Todd, and Mrs. Prince.

Making her way to the center of the group she took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves "I h..have a feeling I know atleast a bit why you all originally decided to come to Paris seeing how a certain post went viral even on our news stations" she said looking directly at Jason with a disaproving stare as he gave a regretful, apologetic nod at her before she continued.

"But before we talk about that I am sure you would like to know more about what happened toLittle Mar-i earlier this evening."

So Marinette started to explain to the four forine adults in the room what had been happening for going on two years with Hawkmoth appearing with his Akuma victims and Ladybug and Chat Noire stopping the Akuma's by finding and destroying the object holding the akuma inside it before Ladybug would capture and purify the butterfly as well as reverse all the damage with the special cure power she had.

As she finished explaining to them the situation as best she could while leaving out information she didn't feel safe disclosing to them for her and the others safety as she calmly took a sip of tea her mother prepared for every one before sitting down between them preparing her self for their questions.

"So let me get this strait, Paris has been under attack by this insane bug collector for about two years and everyone in power thinks it is a good damn idea to put the responsibility on two untrained children with no Adult guidence and watch them daily put their lives on hold and the line fighting magic possessed victims that are being sent to target their special jewelry and no one thought it a good fucking idea to notify the Justice League or other outside recources?" Jason asked showing his frustration but trying to say it in a tone that the tiny Parisian girl would find harsh or directed at her.

"L..Ladybug has publicly asked that everyone does there best not to let this information leave past the city." Marinette answered looking down at her tea. "the two heroes were thrown into this fight with only the bare essentials of how to use their special powers and relying mostly on the hightened instincts the Miraculous gives them and have lacked anything over just basic defence training."

"And that is why the League should have been notified or at the very least a public call out to any willing Hero to come and instruct them in how to fight or teaching proper detective skills," Dick responded as he watched her shakingly take a sip of her tea.

"We are dealing with a man who can take over the body of any person that at any time loses control of his emotions, the last thing anyone needs is a mind controlled superman with his kryptonite weakness magicly removed or a Vigilante with Milatary style training under Hawkmoths control or simply going about in his own way leaving explosions and blood in his way" Marinette answered as her parents placed their hands on her shoulders seeing how determined she was to defend their countries superheroes decisions.

Also if other heroes suddenly showed up in Paris it could cause other organizations or groups to discover the truth about the Miraculous and will come to Paris in attempts to take and use them for their own porposes leading Paris to fall into more crime and Violence that Ladybug's cure won't be able to fix" she finished while looking at them hoping they would understand as they looked like they were all deep in thought.

"So what your asking is for us to keep quiet as the people of Paris and their children must live in fear of losing control of their emotions and turning into a weapon for for a coward hiding behind butterflies or at the most try to keep the League from trying to intervene in the affairs of the two Heroes? You want me to go about the rest of my days here in Paris telling my Wife and Daughter whose powers and strength comes from letting lose there feelings and emotions that they have to hold them all in so not to attract a madman?" Dick asked as he slammed his hand on the table "youthink we should just let more children be at risk to suffer how Mar-i had suffered and put our faith in two kids to hande this alone?

Marinette's head flew up in anger as she stared at him " DO YOU THINK I ENJOY THIS EITHER?" she screamed at him holding back tears "DO YOU THINK I ENJOY WATCHING MY FRIENDS BE TURNED AGAINST US, AGAINST EACHOTHER, TO WATCH MY FRIENDS GET HIT BY A BEAM AND WONDER IF THEY WILL BE TURNED INTO AN ANIMAL OR RIPPED APART FROM IT, TO CONSTANTLY HAVE TO BE AWARE OF SUDDEN EXPLOSIONS OR SCREAMS TO RUN AWAY TO SAFETY TRUSTING THAT LADYBUG WON'T LET US DOWN" she said through harsh tears as she looked at them.

Dick looked to the ground letting out a sigh before looking back at her "I am sorry it is just growing up in Gotham, a city know for it's crimes and violence you would expect to know when traveling to a new Country, City, or Town if their was anything happening that could be harmful to you or your family and being so blindsighted about what happened is not a good enough excuse to take it out on someone who lives through this every day" Her adopted brother stated looking at her.

"this subject has seemed to gotten to emotional and I don't want to see another one of those things if I can avoid it so I think it best to move on to the reason we are here in the first place" Dick said while looking at the young teen who seemed to be preparing herself for this as he calmly reached out and grabbed her hand. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne we would like for you to return with us to Gotham"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for those hoping for a long bit of Alya Angst but I feel Marinette will be dealing with more then she can handle with out her best friend turning on her as well as Mari will need as much help as possible with how desirable she is and although Alya has her faults, she does show to be Loyal, determined, and resourceful to her friends and loved ones when she is put on the right direction, And also I don't intend to have Lila stay on top on this fict for long with out a big fall, especially if Gotham's Wild Card comes to play.


	7. In best interest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette reacts to Richards request and comes to the realization that her life will never be peaceful again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am looking for any one interested in beta reading and possibly editing my story as I am not that good at putting my ideas in writing as I had hoped. If anyone is interested let me know.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng-Wayne we would like for you to return with us to Gotham"

Marinette's hand tightened in the older man's grip as his words caused her chest to tighten as she could see her parent's clutching close to each other in horror at the request as well as she could tell they were worried their child they raised from birth was going to be taken from them as she shook her head franticly as she broke away from his grip and stood up angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU" she yelled at him "I have lived here my whole life with the best parents any girl can ask for and just because a stupid science project revealed me to be the blood daughter of some rich better off American past playboy turned child herder you believe you can just come here and take me from all I ever know and loved to be placed with strangers just because of blood! Well guess what these loving two bakers you see next to me are my flesh and blood as well and have been with me from the beginning and I will not be replacing them for fame, money, location, or title you can offer me."

Marinette finished while trying to calm herself down as she noticed her mom wiping the tears from her eyes in a look of pride at her daughter as her father only smiled at her as the others in the room looked at the small French girl in total shock as the Wayne family's intimidating stare seemed to have passed down to her as Richard looked down at the table and sighed.

"I am sorry if my request came off in the wrong light, being an adopted child myself, I understand the strong bond you have with your Aunt and Uncle and I was not intending on making you choose between our father and them but there are some recent developments that have come into play that would make a temporary move for all three of you into Wayne Manor a good option for all of us." the tall man finished as his wife came over to the young girls side placing her hands on the bluenettes shoulders.

"We have been researching the Akuma situation since little Mar'i was targeted by the butterfly and we couldn't help but notice that your class seems to be the ones mostly affected by Hawkmoth's influence" Kor'i stated trying to comfort her.

"Our father has desired to meet you and try to form a relationship to make up for the years you both missed," Dick said getting back into the conversation. " the number of times your school has been targeted compared to other schools in the area tells a lot about how the school is lacking in handling its students emotional well being, Gotham Academy is a wonderful school with High-class security as well as a high standard designing class that is monitored frequently by Miss Prince here," he said moving his hand over to Diana who smiled up at her.

"I looked over some of your designs and I can see great promises in your future and would love to take part in assisting you in all of your achievements," the older designer in the room said as Marinette stood there listening knowing she could not take the offers as long as Hawkmoth was around and Ladybug was needed.

"Having High security in one location in the most crime-riddled City in America with high-class criminal activity happening at all times of the day with no Ladybug cure to fix the damages done by them is not so convincing for me, One of my close friends already lives the life you are offering and once you get past the fancy devices and fun new toys, having to forfeit going around the town or hanging out with friends without a bodyguard watching your every move is not something I am interested in exchange for what I have here."

Jason let out a sigh as he stood up going through his phone as he brought up a Twitter post from a reporter named Vicky Vale.

Vicky Vale: Plane ticket booked to Paris first thing in the morning, going to find out more about Gotham's missing Wayne Heiress.

"I apologize but my inability to hold back my excitement about having a new sister on my social media accounts has already attracted the wrong attention and at this point, whether you stay in Paris or Gotham, it is only a matter of time before a reporter finds out who you are and will be swarming this Bakery and your school for more info about you or an interview, not to mention with so many reporters coming for a huge story and how often your madman seeks out a victim it won't be long before the Villian and heroes are broadcasted all over the world regardless if we decided to keep it to ourselves if not" Jason finished feeling bad he had to imply her staying in Paris as a threat to her Heroes and Cities well being, but after witnessing one family member suffer from the effects of this Villian and having his own experience with fighting voices in his head, he could not risk the chance of leaving the young teen he already grew a liking to in a place she would be often targeted at. "It would be safer for you and your family if you allow us to temporarily take you all in to live with us until the hype wears down and this Villain can be properly dealt with"

Marinette shook as her mind began to process what Jason brought up as she began to shake realizing she was in a losing position no matter what she chose. If she agrees to go to Gotham then she would have to struggle to sneak away for long periods of time to use Kalki to teleport her back to Paris which could leave poor Adrien to hold off the Akuma by himself for too long, and if she chose to stay then she could cause her family more trouble as they would have to spend more money to upgrade the security systems and hire guards to watch over her which again cause her troubles when it came to needing to sneak off to be Ladybug, and as Jason stated before some of the reporters would definitely put the story over the safety of the resident's and heroes and could attract more crime into the City seeking their powers and she was unaware if her cure could fix any damage done by normal weapons.

Slamming her hands on the table in defeat "WHICH IS WHY YOU SHOULD HAVE NEVER POSTED IT TO BEGIN WITH" she screamed out in anger.

"This is my life, the meeting should have been up to me, it should have been up for me to decide when I was ready to introduce myself to my father, and it should have been my decision on when I would be seen as the newest Wayne." she said in defeat and frustration as the door suddenly slammed open and Marinette froze as she saw the foriegn reporter and her best friend at the entrance with Alya looking at her in tears.

"Y..your the Newest Wayne... L..Lila was really lying."


	8. A discussion between two Journalists

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs Kent has a few lessons to teach our inspiring Blogger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been a while since I posted anything, Life has been real hectic between Family, work, and deciding how I want this to go and finding motivation to work on it. I want to thank every one that commented and offered to beta read. I know I posted it online before giving it to you but I wanted to put something out on my off day while I could and if you are still willing to go over it and tell how it could be better worded or needs editing I will be ok with fixing it. Thank you all for your patience and support.

Outside the Bakery  
Alya could not believe her eyes as standing before her was one of America's most famous reporters as well as the young bloggers top 3 idols she looked up to sitting next to her on a park bench nearby the bakery her best friend lives in and by the look on the older woman's face she does not seem to understand the reason she had to be so hard on her friend over her behavior towards Lila, Mrs. Kent should understand as soon as she finishes explaining to her what happened in school, Lila told her she and the Kents go way back after all and maybe an Adult with experience and knowledge of the celebrity world could show Marinette that she is wrong about Lila.

"M..Mrs. Kent, I must say it is an honor to meet you in person, I am a huge fan and am also hoping to become a well known on-scene reporter like your self, I am not sure if you heard of it yet but I am the maker of a famous blog out Paris's two very own superhero's Ladybug and ch.."

"I have already been informed of who you are and the blog you started and I have to say I am impressed in a lot of your footage that you managed to obtain and post" Mrs. Kent cut in trying to get to more important issues with this young teen, for now, the girl had a lot of potential in her to go far, but she also had a lot of flaws as well that the older woman hoped she could manage to weed out of the blogger's system as this girl could be a wonderful asset and window into getting in contact with the Countries hero's as well as to spare the poor girl the heartbreak of watching the Waynes destroy every aspect of her hopes and dreams if she had let her continue to go off on their new little sister any longer.

Alya's eyes widened in excitement as she heard Mrs. Kent compliment "y..you like my footage?" she said while trying to hold back a joyful squeal.

"yes from what I could tell the footage was being taken from a cell phone and though I can't say I am happy to see a young child putting herself in harm's way just to post a video on a blog, I must say the amount of detail and bravery to get the news out is nice to see come out of someone so young". the woman said as Alya didn't even try to hold off the squeal this time.

"That being said" Mrs. Kent interrupted "I must point out the problems and errors you have done as a Journalist," she said sternly as she went on her phone and showed the video of Ladybug dropping her school book on the ground. "I know that discovering clues about your hero's identity is tempting to broadcast and can be rewarded with views and popularity but you have to remember that not only Ladybugs fans may be drawn to your channel but also her enemies or people that could seek the power she holds and from having the first-hand experience being used as a hostage to bait out superman, I can tell you those people will do anything and harm anyone if they believe it will help them reach their goal," Lois said in concern toward the young reporter.

Alya let out a small gasp as it dawned on her that her posts could be used to harm others as well as help. "b..but the Akuma shut down the book stating Ladybug was thousands of years old and there was no proof that that posting led anyone to target our school because of it" Alya said in a weak defense as the older woman just shook her head.

"The Akuma's words may have stopped some from putting the dots together but from what I gather the hero's get their powers from certain artifacts on their person, so most will quickly realize that the Paris ladybug and the Egyptian one are the most likely different woman that both somehow received the artifacts and used them for good, and as for targetting the school can you tell me how many times you or one of your classmates or their relatives have been targeted or victim's of Hawkmoths butterflies, and how the number compares to victims that have no ties with your school?"

Alya felt a chill in her spine as Mrs. Kent asked the hard hitten question as Alya already knew the answer from having to spend hours after posting the newest Akuma battle monitoring the comment section to defend her classmate, her school's staff, or her own actions as many have deemed to call Dupont the Akuma epicenter and her class as the Akuma class, She hated how it seemed unfair that the terrorist that has seemed to take a liking to use only the people she knew and loved as pawns for his sick agenda and the thought that the main reason that they are all targeted more than others that deal with the same amount or more heartbreak as them is because of a video she posted when her blog first came out stating that Ladybug may attend her school was too much for her to take in.

"B..but w..we were targeted by Hawkmoth even before that video was posted, Stoneheart I mean Ivan was the first to fall, victim, to Hawkmoth twice, and sometimes the classmate wasn't even akumatized at school."

Mrs. Kent gave a concerned smile placing a gentle hand on the girl's shoulder "I am not trying to claim that you are the cause of all your friend's exposure to the villain, I am only trying to show that as people that take it upon ourselves to search for stories and information, one thing we must understand and learn to do to know what information is safe to share to the public, and what information is best censored and kept away from the public." she finished with a smile.

Alya rubbed a small tear from her eye "th..thank you so much Lila was so right about you, your so thoughtful and comforting" she said before noticing the woman letting out a soft sigh.

That leads us to the next thing I must point out to you" Lois stated before showing a small part of the video where Alya claimed Chloe was Ladybug just because of the gear in her locker followed by the interview with Lila.

"First off again you need to learn what should not be shared on your blog such as someone putting a target on herself claiming to be close to a hero if the girl's testimony wasn't so obviously false and the class wasn't already a hot spot for the villain's insects, this article alone could have caused the school to come under fire.

Alya's face became pale "w..what do you mean obviously false y..your family and Lila go way back, s..she told me"

This brings us again back to the next important lesson, to be a good reporter you must learn to check your facts.

Alya felt a sharp pain in her gut hearing the words she planned to preach to Marinette before the woman interrupted their argument.

Lois saw the words hit home to the blogger as she waited a moment before explaining. "your school is holding many talented students in its walls, a famous Model, a few growing musicians, talented comic book developers, a very skilled journalist, and if I am not mistaken it has three students with very talented and famous parents, it is only natural that there will be people appearing in your lives as your class gets more successful trying to take advantages of what you have to offer them in hopes to ride your talents to their own success." the woman said gripping her shoulder tightly. "I can honestly say that neither my family nor I have ever met or had any type of relationship or contact with anyone name Lila Rossi, and from what I have looked up on the girl from a quick google search, it doesn't seem that anything she claims could be true."

Alya was speechless as she pulled out her phone and began to do what she should have done when she first met the new student, she began checking her facts.

After about ten minutes of searching for anything to back Lila's claims, Alya sat slouched on the bench hiding her head between her knees and arms as she began wondering where she went wrong, she had promised herself after being turned into Lady Wifi that she would not allow her self to jump to conclusions on a lead ever again and here she is sitting across from the bakery that houses one of the most talented and caring friends she had ever made that she had just accused of being a jealous bully because of what Lila claimed Marinette did to her without seeking proof or giving Marinette a chance to give her side of the story.

"t..this has to be a mistake, Lila c..could not have been making it all up, she said she knows the newest Wayne that they came to see, t..that she is the one that introduced her to them at the orphanage they are going to adopt her at." Alya said in one last attempt to hopefully show that Lila wasn't lying about everything, that she may have just assumed to be close to the Kents since the Waynes are and that Lila knew them from the Waynes until both reporters were cut from their discussion by the sounds of the young fashion designer yelling in the building across the street as they quickly ran back into the bakery to find out the problem when Alya managed to hear Marinette before slamming open the door

"This is my life, the meeting should have been up to me, it should have been up for me to decide when I was ready to introduce myself to my father, and it should have been my decision on when I would be seen as the newest Wayne."

Alya froze upon seeing her friend shoot a look of total exhaustion and shock her way as she saw the famous Gotham based celebrities sitting around her as she came to understand why Marinette left after hearing Lila's story about the newest Wayne as she began to finally understand the truth as she felt bile coming up her throat as well as fresh tears leave her eyes.

"Y.. you're the Newest Wayne... L..Lila was really lying."


	9. When there is not enough Coffee in the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting comes to an end while a new discussion begins in Gotham

In the bakery

Marinette stood there frozen in place as she saw her best friend in tears realizing the reporter now knows one of the secrets she was not ready to share yet as she felt her body shaking as her mind was running rapidly with the many ways this could go wrong for her along with finding out she will soon have more eyes on her than ever as foreign reporters come to Paris in search of any information on the newest Wayne Princess and how it will affect her ability to sneak away and transform without the extra attention she will suddenly have getting her caught.

As Marinette felt herself on the verge of a massive anxiety attack she felt the tiny little hands start pulling down at her shirt as it temporarily snapped her out of mental breakdown as she looked into the eyes of her young Tamaranian Niece.

"Auntie Marinat the movie ended a little bit ago and I wanted to show you the flower bracelet I made for you," the young child said while holding up a small bracelet made from four different types of flower petals from plants Marinette recognized as the ones found on her balcony as she smiled as she gently reached down and took it sliding it carefully on her arms "it is so beautiful Sweety thank you but next time ask me before you go onto the balcony by yourself, I don't want you getting hurt," she said softly not wanting to hurt the child's feelings as she pet her head softly with a big smile as she started to giggle at the attention.

After a moment of letting herself calm down, Marinette looked back over to the older guests in the room as she let out a soft sigh "you have given me a lot to take in and think about, I would appreciate it if you could give me some time to let all this sink in and decide on what I want to do and how to handle all that has happened" she said to the child's father as he gave a small nod looking over at his younger brother Jason who seemed to be pointing at his watch signifying they must have something else they needed to take care of soon.

"that is understandable, I am sorry our first meeting has not gone as well as we had planned it to go and we will do our best to keep your identity and affiliations with us and our companies as anonymous as possible until you are ready to make the first move, but I will hope that you will at least consider meeting the rest of your Paternal family members in one way or another and I am sure Mar-i would love to show you all of her pets and toys." Richard says with a hopeful smile as his daughter starts leaping up and down in joy "oh please Auntie you have to come to meet silkie he is the cutest giant worm eva"

Marinette let out a sigh as she gave a small smile to the child "I would love to sweety but it will have to wait till a better time Maybe next time school is out" she stated as the young girl pouted at having to wait but understood as she ran into her mother's arms as the family was preparing to leave as Dick handed her a sheet of paper with names and phone numbers on it.  
"those are the numbers to each of your family members if you would like to make contact or if you have questions for us." Dick stated as he and his family gave a small handshake goodbye and headed out of the bakery as Marinette saw Mrs. Clark hand Alya some contact info as well before walking over to the pigtailed teen "my name is Lois Clark and though it is not how I thought this trip would go it was a pleasure to meet you and I hope when you are ready to go public you will let me be the first international reporter you go to seeing you as I have no chance to get an interview before the up and coming Lady blogger" the reporter said with a joking smile as she shook her hand "feel free to contact me if you need any help or want tips on avoiding any unwanted media attention, your friend already has my contact info." she finished before taking her leave as well as that left only Mrs. Prince to introduce herself as they shook hands.

"As I am sure you know my name is Diana Prince and I have been given the honor of managing the Jewelry line your father has kept alive in honor of your Mother and if you wish it I would love to be of help in your goals as a fashion Designer as I have seen that your designs on the MDC website and I have got to say your designs are quite Miraculous," the tall woman said with a wink.

Marinette gave a polite smile though she couldn't help but feel a sudden panicked feeling at Mrs. Prince's wording and couldn't shake the strange sense of familiarity that came from the woman. "I appreciate the offer Mrs. Prince and I will make sure to let you know when I make a decision. she said as she politely walked her to the door as she watched them drive off in a rented Limo probably to return to the hotel they are staying in.

Upon shutting the door and heading back into the living room, Marinette finds herself tackled harshly by a crying Alya as she sees her father comforting her mother as she just holds her best friend in her arms.

"I called you a bully, I didn't listen to you when you tried to warn me and I posted all those lies onto my blog, I was such a fool," Alya said between sobs as Marinette tried to calm her down 

"It's ok Alya, you know now and that's what really matters," Marinette said as she gently broke away to comfort her parents "you two took me in and raised me, His name, blood, riches, and privileges he has to offer me will not take away everything or taught and done for me, you will always be my parents," she said giving them a big long hug before taking Alya upstairs into her room knowing the two have a lot to talk about before she has to meet Adrien on patrol.

Morning at Wayne Manor:

Tim let out a tired groan as he sat up at the dining room table drinking his third glass of coffee as he waited for the remainder of the residents to join him for breakfast as Barbara had to leave earlier to head to the police station in hopes of finding old documents of any information on Mei Xingjuan Cheng they may have missed, leaving him with explaining the Terrorist situation to Bruce and the others by himself. 

Taking another long sip of his coffee the young man set it down and finished writing his report on the Paris situation along with videos and interviews he was able to obtain and sent it to the Watchtowers supercomputer to inform the other members to begin their investigations on the magic artifacts as well.

After seeing that the secured message was sent he closed the mailing tab and began to link his computer to the dining room tv as he heard the others begin to enter the room. 

Damian entered in first as he sat down quietly as Alfred set down his plate as he had refused to say anything to their father since discovering he had a slightly older half-sister and Tim already had to restock the amount of training dummies they had twice in the two days he had been acting this way.

Next came both Stephany and Cass as they both were communicating to each other in sign language for Cass's comfort even though she has been getting a lot better with her communication skills since joining the family.

Bruce arrived soon after as he sat down and allowed Alfred to pour his glass of coffee for the morning as he looked over at his sleep-deprived son.

"I am glad you have been diligent in your search on your newest sister Mary-anne Wayne Tim" he said with a smile "but I gave you a direct order to take at least fours to sleep between your findings," the older man said as his Wife Salina walked in and gave him a small peck on the cheek before taking her seat as well.

Tim gave a small yawn as he downed the rest of his precious coffee before he began to bring up a video of the two Paris heroes in an interview "Jason informed me of something bigger happening in Paris that needed my attention more than sleep" he said as he pressed play as the two young heroes began to speak.

Damian and Cassandra suddenly shot up with their eyes wide open as Alfred actually let out a gasp of shock which caught everyone in the room off guard.

"Why are the Scarab and Black Cat Miraculous active" Damian shouted out loud forgetting his pledge not to speak around his father again.

Bruce looked over at his youngest blood son "what are the Miraculous you speak of and why do you know of them Damian." he asked in a cold tone feeling he was not going to like where this discovery was going.

Damian just let out a pout before crossing his arms "the Miraculous are ancient items that control and house ancient magical beings that embody different attributes of the Universe" Damian said to his father as if it was common knowledge. "The scarab is the Miraculous of Creation and the Black cat is Destruction, the League has been searching for them for centuries ever since their former enemies the Miraculous Guardians temple was destroyed and they were deemed lost ever since and I know of them since the black cat Miraculous was destined to be mine at birth once the League recovered it." he finished gripping his katana with his hand tightly looking at the unworthy holder's hand.

Feeling the hostility in the room and seeing the interview was almost over, Tim decided to speak.

"They go by the names Ladybug and Chat Noir, and as Damian already informed you they have the powers of creation and destruction" Tim stated as he showed two clips of the Heroes using their powers to wither summon an item, destroy an item, or cure any damage done by the strange thing they were fighting. "the enemy they are fighting is known as an Akumatized victim, they are a person that has been targeted by a villain named Hawkmoth that seeks out negative emotions with Magic infused butterflies called Akuma's to take control of their bodies and strengthen them with powers to achieve their goals," Tim said as he took a deep breath "Jason sent me a video he obtained of a failed akumatization attempt, but I must warn you what I am about to show you is graphic and hits close to our hearts" he warned before hesitantly pressing play.

The family looked towards the screen as it started as a regular interview between Dick and Lois Kent about their search for the newly discovered Wayne. 

The emotions in the room suddenly changed as the sounds of kids and parents screaming and running away from a scared and upset Mar-i who could be seen crying in her mother Kor-i's arms.

A loud "No" escaped Stephanie's lips as the purple butterfly went into the young child's bracelet and they watched in horror like everyone else that had witnessed the event or watched the video did as the child fought and screamed at the man trying to take control of her until the young Parisian teen they were seeking came in and saved the day and Mar-i.

After the video ended with the Ladybug hero passing through and then the herd of Ladybugs coving over and fixing the damage.

As soon as the video ended the room exploded into chaos as Damian through his chair across the room into one of their expensive Chinese vases as his eyes were gleaming at the screen, Cassandra was holding a crying Steph in her arms as even Alfred seemed to be holding back rage at the sight of his great-granddaughter in pain as Bruce glared at Tim.

"I am guessing this is the children's tv show you told us about?" bruce said biting back his anger. "How long has it been airing?" 

Tim looked down in shame "almost going on two years" Tim admitted as he turned off the footage as Bruce slammed his fists on the table.

"Almost two years" Bruce screamed no longer able to control his anger. " you mean to tell me, my biological daughter has been living in a city terrorized by a madman using fucking Magic of all things and the only ones stopping him from destroying the city has been two young children with no support or training?" Bruce asked only to get a small nod from Tim.  
"At least tell me the School my daughter attends took proper protocols in this situation and she has been moderately safe?" Bruce asked desperately hoping for one once of good news or luck on his side.

Tim shrunk down in his chair staring and the lovely napkin designs. "I am afraid her school and class have been for the most part been at the epicenter of the attacks with evidence of her being targeted by the victim in multiple situations with one point even being used as bait to distract a victim that took her on a date while under hawkmoths control."

At that point, Bruce lost it as he broke the coffee cup in his hand as he barely felt the pain from the broken shards and hot liquid all over his hand and he looked at his son "get ahold of the League and demand an emergency meeting asap, at least tell me you were at least useful enough to already send a report to them on the situation?"

Tim gave a nod to his father as he looked at the older vigilante in fear "the report was finished and sent right before breakfast started and I will inform them of the meeting at once"

Bruce nodded with a displeased grunt as he looked at Damian "Son seeing you know more about these artifacts than the rest of us I will be sending you to Paris to help with the investigation on the hero's and villains and help set up the Zeta tubes for better access to Paris for the rest of us, but I am leaving Dick in charge and you are not to engage aggressively with the Nations heroes until we get a better understanding of how their powers work and if we determine we can trust them with such powers or not." Bruce finished as Damian just gave a frustrating glare "I will do as I am asked but if the novice that has my ring seems careless with what belongs to me I will be removing it from his possession along with his hand" Damian stated as he headed off to prepare as Bruce left to bandage up his hand along with Saline as Tim was left with Alfred and the girls as he attempted to refill his cup only to be denied by a very serious looking Alfred as he let out a sigh "things were so much better when we believed Paris only had our sister"


End file.
